Silvers Ray
"Shichibukai, Admiral, Celestial Dragon, Yonko. I don't care who it is, I will defeat them all and become the strongest!" -''Silvers Ray ' Silvers Ray, also known as the 'Prince of the Underword', '''is the son of Silvers Rayleigh who was the first mate of the Pirate Kings Crew. Ray became a pirate when he saved a slave that was about to be sold to a Celestial Dragon in the aucton house in Sabody Archipelego. Angered, the Celestial Dragon demanded him to be executed, only to be punched in the face by Ray himself, instantly earning the boy a bounty of '''50,000,000 Beri. Ray then decided to leave Sabody and the slave he saved joined him. Later on, he became the Captain of the Silvers Crew and currently has a bounty of 1,200,000,000 Beri. Ray is also one of the members of the Worst Generation and the strongest of the 15 Supernovas, having a bounty of 389,000,000 Beri 'when he returned to Sabody. ' 'Appearance ' Ray resembles is father alot when he was in his youth. He has black hair, styled backwards and an eyepatch on his right eye that covered a scar he had recieved from Vice Admiral Momonga. His clothing consists of a large white cloak covering him and a black tank top underneath. From his torso and below he wears baggy peach colored pants, with a black sash around his waist. A large sword his attached to the sash, along with a flintlock pistol. For footwear, he wears sandals. His attire for after the timeskip is relatively the same, only he wears bandages on his arms, covering his hands as well. '''Personality Ray is usually an easy going person who enjoys sleeping and drinking sake, which gets him into a lot of trouble from the members of his crew. Ray is also shown to be very passionate when speaking about his father when the Straw Hat crew asked him about his past. He has immense respect for his father and never talks back to him, listening to everything he says with rapt attention. Ray is also very caring and protective towards his crew mates, as seen when he held Kizaru back, allowing his nakama to escape. Ray is also seen to love fighting strong opponents. This was seen when he was clashing with Vice Admiral Momonga and the Shichibukai replacemnt of Kuma, Raizen. Ray has also gained respect from both marines and fellow pirates, with Aokiji and Kizaru both stating that he was one of the most skilled fighters they had fought. Ray was even praised by the ever emotionless Hawkeye at the War of the Best, the man stating that he was looking forward to fighting Ray sometime in the future. Ray has been shown to have immense hatred of the Celestial Dragons and nobles, showing exteme hostility to Vivi when the Silvers Crew had joined forces with the Straw Hat Crew to fight the Shichibukai, Sir Crocodile, only fighting because Ace had asked him to watch over Luffy. Ray is also very passionate about his dream to surpass his father and become a pirate stronger than all the Yonko. Unlike many other pirates, Ray has no desire to find the One Piece, stating that he wanted to go down a different road in life than every other pirate. 'History' Ray was born in Sabody Archipelego to Rayleigh and some woman and remained there until he was at the age of 18. From a very young age, Ray knew that his father was a man not many people liked due to his crimminal status and had sent most of his life concealing his identity from the habitans of Sabody. Once he reached the age of 7, his father began training him to fight. Ray learned a variation of Fishman Karate and became skilled at wielding a sword. At the age of 10, Rayleigh began teaching Ray how to use Arnament and Observation Haki. He also awakened his Conqueror's Haki at the age of 11. When Ray turned 18, his father decided that he should see the world and the nobles for what they really were and took him to the Auction House. Ray became sickened and disgused when he watched the nobles bid over people's lives and lost it when the slavers brought a blue skinned fishman up to the stage. He unleashed a small burst of Haki ad befoe his father could stop him, he ran to the auction stage and removed the collar and chains on the fishman. The Celestial Dragon who had wanted to buy the fishman demanded that his guards take Ray's head, but recieved a Haki covered fist to the face, courtesy of the Silvers boy. The nobles began storming out of the auction house and taking his chance, Ray freed the slaves. while most of them thanked him and ran, three of them remained behind with Ray, determined to kep their savior safe. Ray later learned that their names were Kisame, Akame and Ryohei. The group of four left the auction house only to be stopped by Rayleigh, who was angry at his son for getting himself into this mess, but understanding why he did it. Rayleigh quickly guided the four of them to a former ship, him and Roger had sailed on called the Black Pearl. He told Ray that he had to get out of here before the marines came along with their Admiral. Ray nodded and apologized to his father who simply smiled and said: 'You are my son, Ray and I suppose thats why I'm not angry with you. Because I know that I would have done the same.' '' After saying a tearful goodbye to his father, him along with Kisame, Akame and Ryohei left Sabody on the Black Pearl. A few days later, while they were out at sea, a newspaper came flying to thei ship brought to them by a seagull. In it were four wanted posters of each of the members of the crew, signifying their posititions as outlaws. '''Synopsis '''''Romance Dawn Arc ''Alabasta Arc Revelation Arc Sabody Arc Impel Down Arc Marineford Arc Blank Period Reunion Arc Harrenhal Arc Dressrosa Arc Zou Arc Wano Arc 'Bounties' '''1st Bounty- 50,000,000' for punching a Celestial Dragon and freeing the slaves at Sabody. 2nd Bounty-' '160,000,000 for aiding the Straw Hats and defeating Crocodile with Luffy. 3rd Bounty- 389,000,000 for fighting the Vice Admiral Momonga and being revealed to have Conquerors Haki. Also for defeating countless high bounty pirates and destroying Marine bases. 4th Bounty-'' ''500,000,000 for escaping Impel Down, participating in the War of the Best and fighting many powerful foes. 5th Bounty- 600,000,000 for defeating Shichibukai Raizen and his crew. 6th Bounty- 700,000,000 'for aiding Trafalgar Law and Monkey D. Luffy against Doflamingo. '''7th Bounty- 1,200,000,000 '''for raiding one of Blackbeard's ships and defeating the '''1st Ship's Captain 'Fullbuster'. ' '''Powers and Abilities '''Ray is a '''powerful pirate that was abe to fight on equal terms with some Shichibukai and Marines such as Crocodile, Vice Admiral Momonga and Navy Admial Kizaru. Category:Silvers Crew Category:Silvers Ray Category:Kisame Category:Akame Category:Ryohei Category:Characters